


Feeding You

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, face fucking, jacob-like torture at the start#, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Anon said: "I was gonna request some primal kink, with Jacob x reader, like some rough kinda stuff. Like either Jacob or the reader is desperate for that booty etc. Sorry. I'm nervous. Kinda like a mate thing... I guess. Like the reader wants to feel like they are owned by Jacob, that Jacob is their everything. I don't know of that seems confusing or not. Sorry."





	Feeding You

Freezing. Cold. Hungry. That’s all (Y/N) had felt for the past few days. The weather had started to change, from the beautiful fall in Montana to a hellish winter, snowing with no end near. The clothes of the prisoners were thin, barely keeping their body warm. The guy next to her had freezed to death already. And (Y/N) did not know if she could make it out of there alive or not. She had survived two trials already…and the weather would kill her?

She heard a gruff voice calling orders and looked up to see Jacob Seed pointing to different cages and directing his soldiers to open certain ones. He personally opened (Y/N)’s cage and took her by the arm, hoisting her up to her feet. “Up you go,” he said roughly as he held her still. “Don’t say I never gave you anything.” He led her inside the veteran’s center and pushed her into another cage, somewhat nicer than the one she had been in before… and _definitely_ warmer. “Stay,” he ordered. “Be a good girl and maybe I’ll come back soon.” He shut and locked the cage and walked away, humming quietly.

(Y/N) was confused by the actions of the past few minutes. She rubbed her eyes, dizzy from all the hunger. Luckily, there was a glass filled with water on the ground, so she drank it, filling her stomach at least a little bit. Then she looked to her arm. Jacob’s tight grip had left a big bruise there, which she traced with her finger. At least the cage she was in was more like a little prison cell, giving her some privacy. (Y/N) sat down onto the thin mattress, holding the empty glass in her hand. Jacob had marked her…

The snow hadn’t stopped by the next day. With temperatures still below freezing outside, it was too risky for Jacob to let his strongest recruits out there. They had to stay inside. He did a round amongst the cages, checking in on who was left and who had died of hunger. Only one. That was pretty good, all things considered. He made his way to (Y/N)’s cage, distant from the others, and he opened the door to find her on the mattress. “Up,” he ordered, holding a leash and collar in one hand and a bowl full with scraps of undercooked steak in the other.

(Y/N) sighed when she heard the heavy boots on the floor, mentally preparing for what was to come. Jacob came in, and she stood up, as he had ordered her. That’s when she smelt the meat in his hand, making her drool with hunger. Her stomach growled, loud enough for Jacob to hear. She looked nervously at the oldest Seed brother, not knowing what he had in mind. “Yeah, you must be hungry,” he said, extending his hand with the leash. “Let’s see how you take this, and if you’re a good girl, you’ll get a treat.” He unbuckled the collar and wrapped it around her tender neck, savoring the feeling of her soft flesh under his hand. Once it was fastened on her, he wrapped the leash once around his wrist and nodded approvingly. “Atta girl.”

(Y/N) stood still while Jacob worked on her neck. Afraid that he’d choke her in case she’d do something wrong. When he moved back, a nervous sight escaped her lips, and she opened her eyes again. Confusion was written across her face, why had he put the other end around his wrist. “What…what are you doing?”, (Y/N) asked, her voice soft - and filled with fear.

“Training you,” Jacob replied simply. “You belong to me. You need to start acting like it.” He took a piece of cold steak from the bowl in his free hand and dangled it in front of her. “You want food? Kneel. Show me how bad you want it.”

(Y/N) frowned at the answer and wanted to disobey, but hunger, such a primal feeling, took over her. She felt humiliated, taken advantage of - and she loved it, somehow. And somehow, it made her feel good in more ways than just one. (Y/N) dropped on her knees, eyes up to the piece of steak. “Please, Jacob, please”, she begged him.

Jacob smirked down at her and fed her the steak, one little nibble at a time. “Good girl,” he purred, watching her eat. He gave the leash a small tug to remind her of her place, then fed her another piece of meat.

(Y/N) let out a whimper in pain when he tugged on her leash. She had to sit up straighter to reach the meat now. While chewing the undercooked flesh, she had a good view at his crotch, tried to move away from that view but Jacob kept her in place. “Shh-shh…” He ran his fingers through her hair. “Don’t want to fight too hard, do ya? You know better.” He held out the last piece of meat, higher than the last, and he looked straight into her eyes. “Go on, honey. Take your prey.”

(Y/N) groaned at this, but had to obey. She did not want to find out what would happen if she did not… For the last piece, she had to stretch so far, it hurt. To keep her balance, she had to hold onto Jacob’s thighs, her grip as hard as possible…for a starving woman. Her grip was strong, and he groaned quietly as the feeling sent heat straight to his core. He allowed her the rest, lowering his hand, and after one last tug on her leash, he turned and left without a word, locking her in once more. He wouldn’t let himself be tempted by her. He’d never take her like this, no, not unless she begged. She had to want it. That would be half the fun anyway - knowing she _wanted_ him. _Needed_ him. But until then, he had to leave. Otherwise, the feeling of her fingers on his thighs would’ve been more than just a temptation.

(Y/N) dropped onto her back when Jacob let go of her. By the time she knew what was happening again, her master was long gone. The woman sat up, feeling the leash and the small cuts it had left on her throat. For some reason, it only made her hotter in the already warm cell. Her hunger for food was satisfied, but not her hunger for more… But she had to be strong. Even though her arousal was dripping down on her thighs, leaving a wet trail on her clothes, she did not take anything further. Either her master would do it, or nobody. She had to be strong. Strong for Jacob.

Two days had passed since the feeding incident. Jacob, by now, had decided that he had gotten enough time to ease. Ease from the storm inside of him, from the want building up inside of him. The blizzard outside was still going on strong, so Jacob made his usual round around the cages. (Y/N) was his last stop, like always. He watched her sleeping on the thin mattress for a while, admiring her beauty, and how good she’d look with his cock in her mouth. Finally, Jacob spoke up, “Good morning, darlin’”

(Y/N)’s eyes shot open when she heard Jacob’s voice. She blinked a few timed before rolling off her mattress, crawling to the locked door of her cage. “Jacob”, she whimpered. It was not a whimper caused by fear. It was a whimper caused by lust, and her voice was the biggest evidence. Her primal mind had taken over her body, and it felt so good, she nearly was ashamed of it. Nearly.

Saying that Jacob wasn’t turned on by her voice only would have been a lie. His own needs and want flared up, and he stalked over to the bars (Y/N) was clinging on. Clinging on for her dear life, a desperate try to get closer to Jacob. “Hmh…I’m startin’ to like the way you sound, sugar. Somethin’ you wanna tell me?”, he asked, reached through the bars to touch (Y/N). (Y/N) closed her eyes, let out a sigh when she felt his rough skin on her. “Jacob…you know what I mean…”, she started to pant put. “Please, make me yours, show me off, knock me up, I don’t care.”, she started to ramble, gripping his jeans through the bars, desperately tried to get him closer.

What an eager girl… Jacob knelt down, now on eye-level with her. He grabbed (Y/N)’s hands, pulling her as close as possible against the bars or the cage. His eyes flicked down to the leash he had put on her days ago. He wouldn’t mind putting more marks on her sweet skin. In a low, husky voice, Jacob started to ask, “You want me to take you, huh?”, a smirk found its way on his lips. “You want me inside you? You want my hands on you? You want me to come in there and fuck you? Tell. I want to hear you say it.”

“You can take me outta here and fuck me wherever you want too”, (Y/N) begged, her eyes still closed as her voice started to shake. “I’m not gonna leave, I promise, I’d never run away from my master.”, she continued, squeezing Jacob’s hands as she squeezed her thighs together, a desperate try to achieve some pleasure.

“That’s my girl.”, Jacob muttered, and in mere seconds, he had unlocked the door to (Y/N)’s cage. By the time the door was locked again, Jacob’s belt was on the floor, his cock straining against his jeans. He headed over to (Y/N), standing in front of her as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Come on, darlin’. Serve me well, and you might get a reward.”

(Y/N) groaned, shoved her face against his crotch. She stayed in that position for a few seconds before she pulled off, started to unbutton his jeans, constantly licking her lips. “Thank God I’m hungry.”, she muttered while pulling down the zipper. His cock sprung free, only covered by his underwear. But that fabric was taken care of quickly. (Y/N) smirked up to Jacob before she started to jerk him off. Jacob knew that training doesn’t work without a reward. The harder (Y/N) would try to please him, the bigger her reward would be. He stroked her hair, so gentle yet so demanding. But the pace was her own…at the moment.

(Y/N) smirked up to Jacob, licked her lips. “I always knew you were big, but this size? Wow.”, she muttered before leaning in, wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. In her clouded mind, the taste of his skin was the best in the world. She moaned around him, taking in more and more of his cock.

But patience had never been one of Jacob’s strengths. He got a hold of (Y/N)’s head, and started to buck into her mouth. Deep down her throat, making her groan in pain. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but Jacob’s praise made her carry on. “You’re doing so well, pup. Come on, take my cock, take it all.” Jacob’s grip became a bit looser, but she never pulled away, always keeping him inside of her mouth.

“You’re taking me so well. Such a good girl for me. This is your place, your purpose. You can feel it, can’t you? You know you belong to me, and me alone.”

As good as possible, (Y/N) nodded. Yes, she was his. She belonged to him, and only Jacob. Even if she had to sit under his desk and suck his cock on demand, she couldn’t be happier. (Y/N) swallowed and moaned around his cock, moving with his speed to meet his expectations. And she wanted to fulfil them all, just for her Jacob. Between the anticipation of this moment and her hot, wet mouth, Jacob was close. A few more thrusts into her mouth, and Jacob came down her throat. His grip tightened again, keeping his girl in place. For once, he allowed himself to pant, even let a soft moan slip past his lips. But he wasn’t even close to being done with her. By now, a puddle of juices had formed under the floor where (Y/N) was kneeling, increased in size as Jacob forced her to swallow. When Jacob withdrew himself from her mouth, he noticed the puddle. “You really are a horny bitch, aren’t you?”, Jacob said, and walked to the small table in the cell. He sat down on the edge, patted on his thigh. “We aren’t done with the training yet. C’mere.”

(Y/N) stood up, heading to Jacob on wobbly legs. When standing in front of him, she quickly took off her pants, and her panties, being made out of cheap material, wouldn’t last long anymore. She crawled on Jacob’s lap, sitting down on his thigh. Jacob reached his hands down to her hips, forcing her to start moving them. “See if you can get yourself off just like this. If you do…you’ll see what good little pups get for a present.” The rough fabric of Jacob’s jeans made her panties rip in no time. His thigh was covered in her wetness as she moved on top of him. Jacob gave her ass a loud smack, rubbing the red mark before doing it again. His dirty girl.

“Yeah…here you are, ridin’ me with all you got even though I own you now. You like that, don’t you? You like that I own you You wanna be my special girl, don’t you? The only one I train like this? Say it out loud.”

“Yes! Yes yes yes, God damn it!”, (Y/N) panted out, voice rough from all the moaning. Her eyes had been shut for a while, but in that moment, she had to open them, had to look into Jacob’s deep blue eyes, losing herself in them for a moment or two. “Yes, I want to be your special girl…”

With a quick move, Jacob got (Y/N) off his thigh and into his lap. He lined his cock up with her entrance, and thrust himself into her in one easy motion, her arousal dripping down on them. Before (Y/N) could say something in protest, Jacob picked her up and slammed her against the bars of the cage. She moaned loudly, holding onto Jacob’s shoulders as he slammed into her.

“I’m gonna keep you,” he growled against her skin. “No one will ever have you again, no one but me. You’re all mine now. Every–single–inch–!”

(Y/N) scratched down Jacob‘s back, leaving red and bloody marks there. To somehow mark him as hers too, even though it was just a weak try. She begged and begged him, to fuck her harder, to make her his. Jacob leaned in, started to kiss down her neck, shoulders, collarbones. Bruises and teeth marks, showing the world that she was his good little girl. He had never fucked anyone like this before. But now, it was only her.

By now, her voice had given in, making (Y/N) unable to scream her lust out. Instead, she leaned in, moaning Jacob’s name like a prayer. This was the last kick he needed, and a few thrusts later, he came inside of her, burying himself deep in her. (Y/N) gasped at the feeling, and came too. They held onto each other; bodies weak but minds clouded. All that mattered in that moment was them. Jacob was the first one to regain his strength, and he carried (Y/N) back to the table, set her down. “You hurt?”, he asked, to which (Y/N) replied with shaking her head. “Not at all.”, she said, the noticed Jacob’s smirk.

“Good…cause we’re gonna be doin’ that a lot more in the future.”


End file.
